


The New Addition

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but still follows canon from the tv show a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: A/U - June 2015 - Robert's affair with Aaron is on hold, he is missing him like crazy.  He has to get his life back on track.  But what happens when his betrayal to his wife is a lot more than anybody expected...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish my other stories in the next few days. It Was A One-Off, Right? will be finished tonight. :) Final chapter. 
> 
> I'll update regularly with this one.

“We’ve got to look after Sarah and Jack longer, sweetheart?”   Chrissie announced as she came into the office.

“What’s happened?”  He asked, concerned for his brother.

“An emergency at the hospital for the Dingles.”

Robert’s mind scurried across to his lover.  What if he was self-harming again and ended up in hospital?  He sat up.  “Who?”

“I think something to do with Charity, well that’s what Pete said.”

“Oh.”   He calmed down.

He hadn’t seen Aaron for a few days.  They had left on very bad terms as his sister had gone missing with that sleazebag.   Why did she have to do it?  He had to keep Diane and Moira hopes up, even if all the hope was gone.  He had the readymade life with Chrissie, he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that.

As the week progressed, he had gotten Harriet onto the case of the missing Victoria.  He knew she probably was only doing it to get justice for Ashley, but at least, she knew what she was doing.  He and Andy didn’t have a clue.   He still hadn’t seen Aaron for days.  He missed the good old days with him, just sex.

Sex with Aaron was amazing.  He was good in bed.  He just tried to put it in the back of his head.  It was the easiest thing to do, like he did with Katie’s death.   He couldn’t tell anybody, it would tear Andy apart and he would go to prison and he couldn’t forego his life for one mistake.  The guilt did overtake him sometimes.  He would often lay there at night and think about it, tears would spill down his face as he remembered Katie’s lifeless body at the bottom, all the life drained out of her in a flash. 

But all he could do was make things right.   Make sure Andy is alright and make sure Aaron’s mind is at ease.  He needed to put his mind at rest, as much as he told himself it was an accident, the guilt did take over.  His dad was right, he ruined everything he touched.  He wasn’t a good man, as much as he wanted be.  All he wanted to be was happy, and maybe he could have that with a life with Chrissie.  He knew it was over with Aaron and no going back, but he hoped and prayed just for one more chance with him.

That week at Home Farm was brilliant as another side of their relationship opened as they talked about their life and tried to come to terms with the mistakes they had both made and the sex…well, the sex was breath-taking.   

But he had everything he ever wanted, well he might not.  He still wasn’t a hundred percent happy with his wife, but maybe happy enough.

All that was going to change as he found out about Chrissie’s little fumble with Cain Dingle.  The village bad boy.   He felt betrayed, but relieved at the same time.   Not that he ever felt guilty about what he did with Aaron, he never actually did.  She was just as bad as him.  He didn’t need to tell her that he knew.  He could just to keep it to himself.  He could use it to his advantage into finding Victoria.  Blackmail Cain Dingle, he’d do anything for Moira not to see that photo.  He knew that.

He went into the pub and there was so sign of Aaron, but all the Dingle family were gathered around a little crib.   Chas came up to the bar and there was no smile, the tension was still bad as it was the last time he came in, saying how Chrissie wasn’t happy with him.

“Just a pint please, Chas.”   He didn’t want anything fancy, just a simple pint.  

“Going simple, are we?”

He looked at the Dingles hoovering over the baby.   “What’s that all about?”

“Come on, you must know.  Charity’s had a baby, like it’s got anything to do with you though.” 

Oh yeah, Charity had had a baby last week.  He didn’t really take much notice of it as he had leverage over Cain.

Things went from bad to worse with Cain as he got kidnapped.  Luckily, Aaron saved him.  He didn’t get to stop Victoria and Adam’s wedding though.   They were now husband and wife and there was nothing he could do about it.  She got let off, but he had bigger issues as Aaron had let his affair drop out to his uncle.  Now he was getting blackmailed by Cain.  What the hell was he going to do?  He already had to pay for his sister’s honeymoon and that cost over a thousand.  Five-star hotel.

It was a Tuesday when he got the phone call.   He was busy in the office as his face ached with the bruises Cain bloody caused him.   Nobody was in the office as Chrissie with in town with Lachlan and Lawrence was out for a business meeting for the day.

“Hello…Who is this?...What?...You’ve got to be kidding me…I’m coming.”

Walking down the hospital corridors felt like the longest walk of his life.  He walked to where she was.   He looked at the incubator in the room. 

“You took your time.”   She said.

“Charity, what the hell do you think you’re playing at?   Stop joking around.”

She led him into the room.  He looked at the tiny baby inside of the incubator.  Blonde hair, just like him.

“It was a one-off, how could this happen?  Why did you keep him?”  He asked, spitefully.

“Because I thought he was my get-out-of-jail free card, but it turned out it wasn’t.  Like I have any interest with having a kid with you, we were both drunk.  That is all takes unfortunately.   I know where my heart lies.”   She was referring to Cain.

“Don’t you think I know we were.   I don’t even remember it.  I try to block it out.”

“Because you don’t want your rich missus to find out you fathered a baby behind her back.  She’d never take you back.  That’d be an interesting conversation.”

“How much?”   He asked, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“I don’t want your money.  I wanted to let you know that your son’s having surgery tomorrow to save his life.  His life was on the line.   I don’t have a heart of stone, ya know.  Like I wanted a baby with you.”

Robert looked at the baby and felt an instant bond with him, but thought about his life and looked back at Charity.   “No, I’m not getting involved.” 

He went out and took a deep breath, turned away and swore he’d just forget about this…


	2. Chapter 2

He barely got any sleep that night.  What the hell was he going to do?  He had a sick little boy at the hospital, his son.  He liked the sound of that.  But he couldn’t bear to lose Chrissie if it all came tumbling out.  If she knew he had slept with Charity, she would never take him back.  He imagined a little family life with Aaron and the baby, he was called Moses, he thought.  What a name!  Why did he imagine a little family life with Aaron?  He was married to Chrissie, he had made vows with her.

Maybe she’d get passed it.  But as much as he wanted to have a kid, he couldn’t be a good father.  He never had any guidance from his father or love and support from him.   How could he take that kind of responsibility on?  He wasn’t fit enough to be a father.  He already had a readymade family with Chrissie and Lachlan, as much of a nightmare he could be.  A baby would be worse than him probably. 

He’d be left with nothing.  He would be chucked out of Home Farm and have hardly any money on him.  God knows what would happen if she found out about his long affair with Aaron.  He would be crucified.  

And after everything he had said about Adam.  He had a baby within his relationship, just like him.  But he’d had an affair with Chrissie’s own sister and had fell in love with Aaron.  He was definitely a loyal husband, he sighed to himself.  As much as he wanted to bring up Moses, he just couldn’t.    With no money, Moses’ life would be nothing.  But his inner side got the better of him as he thought that if he had family it didn’t matter. 

He’d never thought about having kids, it never crossed his mind.  He knew he probably wouldn’t make a good father to any kid.  He barely ever bothered with Lachlan, he left all the mess to Chrissie as it was her son.  He would have some pep talks with him about girls, but apart from that, he wouldn’t really speak to him.  He had a mother and a grandfather to do that.  Why did he have to get involved? 

Sitting in the café, the last thing he wanted was Cain to come up to him.   He was in a mind of himself over a cuppa with Chrissie, he couldn’t bear to look her in the eye, never mind to talk to her.   He was drinking his coffee as she was talking about some client she’s got for her salon.  Then, Cain comes in when she leaves.  He was looking her up and down.

“Aaa, she’s pretty fit your missus, isn’t she?  I kind of regret not giving her what she wanted, do you know what I mean?” 

“You get off on it, messing people about.”   He fired back.

“Well, you can talk.  I’m going to get my own bacon sandwich cos I k-know you’re a bit out of pocket at the moment.”  Cain smacked him on the shoulder as he walked to the counter.

Later that day, he decided to pay Aaron another visit.  He had to get Cain off his back, now that was the top of his concerns.  Sort him out and get the money for his son and maybe that would put his mind at ease. 

“Why aren’t you answering my texts?”  He asked, going straight in for it, walking in.

“Because I don’t want to.”  His lover fired back, feisty, that is what Robert liked about him.  He had his head buried into his magazine.

Robert got a seat from the table and sat down.   “Well, I need to see the books, over at the scrapyard.”  He switched the music off.

“No, you don’t.”   Aaron still had his head in his magazine and took one peak up.

“I’m the major investor and I want to make sure you’re not squandering my investment.  I just spend five grand sending Adam and Vic on a jolly.” 

“Oh well, you can afford it.”

“Well, can you.”

Aaron looked up.   “What?”

“Well, I need to recoup the money from somewhere.”

Aaron huffed.   “You can’t just pull out the business without notice.”

“Er, I can if the business is failing.  Read the small print.”  He leaned forward.  Aaron sneered again.  “Adam’s not around this month so you’re gonna struggle to make a profit.” 

“I’m doing fine, thanks.”  Aaron fired back.

There was a glint in his eye got Robert, he loved it so much.  The feistiness in him.  It would be good if they ever got back together.  If Robert didn’t need it so much, he’d love that side of Aaron, but he needed that money for two reasons: get Cain off his back and to pay Moses some money, put it in a trust fund.

He stood up.   “Well, I’ll be round later, I’ll see for myself.”

“You do what you like.”  Aaron said under his breath.

Robert decided to take a look at the books straight after.  He decided to take Chrissie to the pub, kill two birds with one stone.  He could see Aaron and maybe get the money…and to see him for other reasons. 

He was at the bar with Paddy, it must have been his birthday or something.   He got him to the other side of the bar.

“So, I’ve had a look at the books and er…mate, you seriously need to start generating some more cash and I’m not bluffing.”  He leaned against the bar.

Aaron looked around.  “Do you know what, I get it.”   He didn’t.   He did feel like telling him all about Moses, but he couldn’t.  “You think you can push about, yeah.  But you do realise while you’re winding me up, you’re winding Cain up en’all.   You really wanna take him on again.” 

“I’ll do what I have to.  Cain needs to back off and you tell him that or things are gonna get messy.”

“What exactly have you got on him?”   Aaron asked.

“I’m sworn to secrecy.”

Aaron sneered at him.  “Bet, it’s not half as big as what he’s got on you though, is it?  We could blow your marriage apart, mate.”  It was a lot worse than that.  An affair and a baby.

“But you’re not going to, are you, Aaron?”

“Maybe not me, no.  But Cain…plays by his own rules, mate.  He’ll destroy you and he’ll laugh his head off while he’s doing it.”   He sneered once again.

Robert’s inner demons got the better off him that night, so he decided to visit the hospital to see Moses, to see how he was doing.  He had been thinking off him all day.  He needed to see how he was, even to put his mind at ease.

When he got there, he saw an incubator with a tiny baby in lots of wires.  That was his son.  His son.  But he couldn’t do anything.  He couldn’t bring him up even if he wanted to.   Too many people would stop him from being involved.  He knew that. 

A nurse saw him.  “Hey, look who it is…it’s your daddy.”   She gushed to the baby.

He smiled to her and rested over the incubator and just smiled.  He could see glimpses of himself in the tiny thing.  He couldn’t stop but smile at the sight that proceeded him.  That instant bond had hit him.  He heard people talk about it, but he never knew what they actually meant, but now he does.

“Hey little man, life’s been cruel to you and you’re days old.  I’m sorry.”  Tears strolled down his cheeks.  “Mind you, with a mum like Charity, you probably have no chance.  She hasn’t done the best jobs with her other kids.  But with a strong family like the Dingles, you probably learn what the value of family really is.   I can’t give you that, if I could give you the world, I would.” 

“One thing, mate.”  He continued.   “Life’s hard and with a name like Moses, kids probably won’t be the kindest.  But if you ever learn about the real identity of your father, don’t come to me.  I’m useless and I don’t know the first thing of being a father.”  He sobbed.  He was about to walk away. “And don’t ever forget, I love you, mate, I always will.”  

He wiped his eyes viciously on his shelves as he walked away…

**Author's Note:**

> There is no romantic connection between Robert and Charity. She is after Cain. Just friendship between them, not like Ratbecca. I like Charity so it'll be Aaron and Robert, which it should always be ;) Just a innocent one-night-stand between them.


End file.
